Hero of Darkness
by John Bone
Summary: The Lich King has brought death and destruction to the many people of Azeroth. But what if the death of one hero starts the life of another? this is a World of Warcraft story involving OCs
1. Revival

Hero of Darkness-Revival  
Author: John Bone

_I don't own World of Warcraft or any of its related 's all Blizzard Entertainment. The names_ of select characters are my only property.

**This is my very first story and hopefully not my last. please R&R i will upload more chapters according to the reviews once every 2 days (constructive criticism is preferred)**

**This is a little one shot of a separate battle in the Plaguelands. Takes place AFTER The Battle of Light's Hope. Added a lost portion of the story that explains Barbara's state and a little friendly argument.  
**

Zeleos Bloodspiller sat diligently on his Deathcharger horse as the undead armies of "The Scourge" rallied to put an end to the anti-scourge faction of the Argent Dawn. His cold blue eyes struck fear to all who gazed into them. Even the undead army he commanded kept its distance from him for he had a score to settle with an old friend. _"Lightbearer…"_ He muttered. His voice cold, distorted, and emotionless, he was ready to kill even the High Priestess of The Dawn in the name of the Lich King. "_**No mercy, no remorse, take no prisoners, kill them all."**_ whispered the voice of his king in his mind. Within the abandoned town of Darrowshire, High Priestess Barbara Lightbearer readied her battle raiment and war staff. Her officers followed suit preparing for the battle at hand. Yoan sharpening his zweihander, Jonathan coating his blades with deadly poisons, Luceliis focusing the fire and shadow magic's to full power along side Chelisa who was focusing her frost magic's. Three hundred other men and women, soldiers of The Argent Dawn, waited patiently for the battle to come. Luceliis broke the drowning silence that consumed them. "Any idea who's leading the assault?" she asked. Yoan looked up from his sharpening and spoke. "I heard he was trained by Arthas himself…" he said. "Don't need to know much else about him except that." Luceliis sighed. "If only bossman was still with us right now…" she mumbled. "He IS still with us Luci" said Chelisa. "Remember what we are fighting for. We win here, we win the war."

The booming voice of Zeleos echoed throughout the "Plaguelands" as they were rightfully known as. His mind was set and his rune blade at the ready. An uneasy energy emanated from the town's chapel that told the death knight to run away, but he dismissed it and ordered the attack. _"The time as come to destroy the Argent Dawn..."_

The Sounds of death and war resonated throughout the chapel grounds as the living clashed, sword in hand, with the damned. With only three hundred souls to sacrifice, against over ten thousand undead solders, Barbara's hopes of victory were waning quickly. Her men were dying faster than she could mend them, and her officers began to struggle with so many soldiers attacking them at once. Slowly, the remaining five defending the town pulled back to the town chapel entrance and held their ground. Tired, wounded, and fatigued, they knew what will be the outcome of this slaughter. Right as they were about to be consumed by the remaining undead forces, the bone chilling voice of the scourge commander resonated throughout the battlefield. In response, the undead held their ground and made way for their commander to approach the remaining soldiers of the Argent Dawn. Zeleos dismounted from his Deathcharger and stood face to face with the last five living fighters. Barbara and the others couldn't help but feel a little suspicious about the commander, but stood in utter shock at the sight before them. They stared menacingly but curious at the embodiment of a monster, a fallen champion of the living. Yet little did they know that fate dealt them a dark hand.

A tear ran down the cheek of Luceliis. She was the one who was mainly responsible for their own commander's life falling in the hands of this same knight. _"I challenge the five of you to a duel." _He offered his voice distorted and emotionless. They all looked at each other, then at him. "You may be "blessed" by the Lich King death knight, but you can't win alone." responded Barbara. Zeleos had a wicked grin on his face hidden by his hooded helm. His eyes lit up their deathly cold blue hue he was known for within his army. _**"Try me"**_ He said, setting his rune blade to the ready. Anger, fear, hate, and sorrow, began to build up in Luceliis. "You killed one of my most trusted friends… and desecrated his body as he died protecting me....." she said her body trembling slightly as she built up these emotions and began to channel dark energies in her hands. **"You will pay for what you've done!!!**" she yelled. Zeleos only smiled his sinister grin._ "Get in line… Luci doll"_ he responded.

"**Don't you dare call me that!!!!**" she boomed. Tears began to pour down Luceliis' cheeks as her anger hit the breaking point. She unleashed a massive ball of dark energy at the Death knight sending him soaring backwards and crashing into some of his troops. Luceliis entered the ring created by the undead soldiers. Barbara and the others just held their ground and watched the fight unfold. "Shouldn't we help her?" questioned Chelisa. "No." responded Barbara. "This is her fight." Zeleos recovered from Luceliis' attack and returned to his ready stance. Luceliis chanted a short spell and slammed her hand in the ground creating a black rift. From the rift another hand clamped with hers and Luceliis pulled back lifting with all her strength a female demon. The demon, a succubus, had only a chain mail corset and matching thong leaving practically nothing to the imagination. Her soft pink skin glistened even in the eerie evening sun. Her eyes lit a pale blue that could hypnotize even the most stoic of mortal men. She carried with her a long serrated whip with the tip looking like a cat-of-nine-tails coiled around her hand. "You called mistress?" she asked in a sultry tone. "Its show time Fierora" responded Luceliis. "Let's have some fun" returned the demon. Luceliis opened up her attack with a volley of curses and life degenerating spells. Darodd quickly countered by casting a green energy shield around him. He smiled as each spell was absorbed by the shield. Luceliis then ordered her demonic companion to open up her attack. The demon unwounded her whip and lashed out at the death knight. Zeleos evaded the whiplash and in turn sprinkled a strange white powder on the ground and chanted in a strange language. From the ground that he sprinkled the powder on, a ghoul sprang out and leaped to clash with the demon. Both minions fought mercilessly but it seemed that the ghoul had the upper hand. "Shadow Embrace!" yelled the struggling demon. Luceliis nodded and began to channel her energies. Zeleos knew what she was doing and charged at full speed toward the warlock. He fired a bolt of greenish black energy from his blade to prevent her spell from completing. But Luceliis only absorbed it as her dark magic's circulated around her. "Fierora now!" she yelled back at her demon partner. Fierora retracted her whip and kicked off the ghoul with both feet sending her head first toward Luceliis. She wrapped her arms around her mistress and caused the circulating magic's to erupt. Zeleos backed up from the violent explosion and set his rune blade in front of him.

Luceliis appeared from the flash of dark energy. A bright purple aura surrounded the young, angry, warlock. "_My turn…_" She hissed. She began to bombard Zeleos with bolts of darkness and blasts of fire. Zeleos took hit after hit as the warlock unleashed her attack at him. Slowly he closed in on Luceliis as more shadow bolts and fire blasts bombarded him._" I grow weary of this"_He hissed. Darodd then swiped his rune blade with a plague infused strike across the warlock's chest and sheathed his blade.

Luceliis froze from the attack and slowly her knees buckled as she lost control of her Shadow Embrace and passed out as blood began to seep from her wound. Zeleos approached the downed caster and set his rune blade to deliver the final blow. "Time to die Luci Doll" He mocked. Luceliis mustered what strength she could and slammed her last shadow bolt in Zeleos' face. His helm flew off while he reeled his head back from the blast. Barbara and the three other officers looked on in shock at the face of the scourge commander. Darodd "The Stonewall" McGrath stood with killer intent in his cold blue eyes. The other four could do nothing but charge in with Yoan in the front and ambush the death knight. Darodd responded by playing the parry dance with Jonathan and Yoan while Chelisa fired bolts of frost magic at him. They all knew who the Death knight was, but were forced to keep themselves from breaking into a torrent of tears and wailing cries. Barbara tried to run to the now unconscious Luceliis and mend her with holy magic, but she was stopped by undead soldiers and in turn, blocked Luceliis from her view. _"Time to die, old friends." _hissed the death knight. He proceeded to sever Yoan's left leg off with a blood infused strike and continued to then strangle Chelisa in a death grip crushing her jugular, and tossing her limp body toward Luceliis who now sat up and clutched her wounded chest to stop her bleeding. Jonathan felt his heart race and clenched his gloved hands around the hilt of his twin blades. He let out an adrenaline fueled roar and attacked the death knight in a flurry of attacks. Darodd set himself on the defensive dodging and blocking as many attack as he could. Each strike that connected on Darodd fueled Jonathan's adrenaline rush further and thus increased the ferocity of his attacks. Darodd kept his murderous calm and bided his time as each clash of steel began to take its toll on the young rogue. _**"Fun's over"**_ He boomed. He then proceeded to sever the young rogue's right arm taking hold of the blade dropped from his hand and plummeted Jonathan's own sword into his chest. Darodd began to walk away from the stunned rogue but then with a swift kick, sent the blade through the rogue's chest sending him to the ground. Blood freely flowed from Jonathan as it pooled around him.

_** "It is over priestess."**_ He told Barbara. _**"Your Holy Light has abandoned you and your allies. Surrender now and I might just grant you a swift and painless death."**_ He offered. Barbara only narrowed her eyes she sensed a different presence from Darodd. As if it wasn't really _HIM_ doing all this. She focused her gaze on him and saw who the true murderer was. Slowly an image began to cover the death knight to reveal the ghost of an old enemy. "Locke..." she mumbled. "I remember sending your sorry ass to The Nether a few years back." Locke cackled maniacally at Barbara's revelation. _**"A keen eye priestess but I am not so sorry to say that you give me no choice but to assimilate you to my Scourge now"**_ hissed the Death Knight. Barbara charged her staff with holy light and sprinted toward The Possessed Darodd. Right as she was about to thrust her light infused staff into his chest, she abruptly stopped just a few inches short of meeting her mark. Locke slightly flicked his wrist and caused Barbara to wince in pain. That was when Barbara realized that the death knight's rune blade ripped right through her robes and pierced through her chest. Her bright red fluid of life seeped freely running down her robes and dripping to the ground where she stood. _**"Your soul is mine bitch!"**_ He hissed at the now wounded priestess.

Barbara grabbed Locke's arm holding the blade and locked her emerald green Blood Elven eyes with his deathly cold blue hued eyes. "The light is with me in more ways than you can imagine Locke...." she uttered. Barbara then shoved the sword half way deeper into her chest. She then proceeded to grabbing Darodd from the back of his neck and whispered into his ear to _"Give me back my friend you bastard!"_ and proceeded to shoving the rest of the blade into her chest piercing through fully and protruding from her back. Then, as if manifesting from her very soul, a bright golden light emanated from her wounded chest, her mouth, and her eyes. Locke could do nothing but rip his blade out from the priestess and shield his eyes with it. Blood spewed from Barbara's chest as he pulled his blade out as the golden light began to consume her whole body.

White angelic wings formed from her back. Her wounded and bloodied body began to heal and phase out as she rose from the ground to hover a few feet in the air. The golden light then erupted and began to burn the surrounding undead soldiers. A battle cry was heard from the hills as Zero "The Shade" Swiftblade rushed in to aid in the fight. Followed by Zero's arrival, was the death knight Highlord, Darion Morgraine. "No worries guys! The cavalry has arrived!" he yelled. Zero and a squad of his most skilled combat rogues rushed into the battle. Every undead soldier that got in their way was cut down ruthlessly. Highlord Morgraine rushed toward the possessed Darodd and locked rune blades with him. They then went on into a titanic parry dance as Barbara who was now a Spirit of Redemption blasted waves of golden light mending her four officers from their wounds and revived their spirits from the nether to live again. They all then joined Zero in finishing off the remaining undead and focused their attention on Highlord Morgraine and the Possessed Darodd. _**"Darodd I know you can hear me lad. Fight that monster's control! It doesn't have to end this way" **_pleaded Morgraine._** "He can't hear you Darion. His soul is now consumed in total darkness. Nothing can save him but death itself" **_hissed the spirit of Locke, his voice deep and distorted and full of evil. Barbara then fired a beam of holy golden light at Darodd's body, knocking him down.

A cold blue spirit released from his body and flew to the confines of The Ebon Hold - Acherus high in the skies of the Plaguelands. Darodd opened his closed eyes and felt his body tingle in a sensation he never felt since he became a death knight. It was the light, the one entity that wouldn't want him anything else but destroyed for his betrayal. He shook it off and rose to a seating position. He noticed his Highlord in front of him with his dual rune blades at the ready. "What happened?" asked the young disoriented death knight no longer did he have the dark distortion or cold blue hue in his eyes. Darion dropped his stance and approached the confused knight looking into the soft chocolate brown orbs of a long lost hero. "We're free my boy…" he told him. Darodd's eyes opened wide at his lord's response. "Free? You mean that…" Darion only nodded.

Darodd rose from the ground but was then tackled down by a young high elven girl. He looked at the crying girl now wrapped around him in utter shock. "Lu-Luci Doll?" was all he could muster to say. The young caster looked up at the man she was hugging her cinnamon brown hair caked in fresh and rotting blood. "You're back… you're really back" she said. Darodd only responded in returning her hug and got up again only to be knocked back down by three more bodies. "What the Nether is this?! A gnomeball tournament?!?!" he yelled. The five bodies that now had him pinned couldn't help but laugh at his rant. "D do you have any idea how much we prayed to The Light for you to come back to us?" spoke Chelisa. "Not really… Can't really think when you have your mind warped by a deranged ghost hell-bent on forcing you to kill your own kind." He told her. "I see that some things will never change at least" he added, looking down at the high elf wrapped around him crying softly into his armored shoulder. "She's been miserable since your little stunt a few years back" Said Yoan.

"What's going to happen to Barbara." asked Darodd. His eyes gazed in awe at the priestess' ethereal state. "We don't know…" answered Jonathan solemnly. "Usually, when a priest transforms into a spirit of redemption, they die shortly after using up all their power." He added. _"Don't worry about me guys. I'll be fine. I just need you to have faith in me. I'll return to the realm of the living soon enough…"_ said Barbara. Her voice seemed to echo softly throughout the town in a wave of comfort that put her friends at ease. With an approving nod from each and every one of them, she rose into the eerie afternoon sky and soared towards the necropolis looming in the sky. The remaining five companions rose to their feet and tended to any wounded survivors from the battle. Darodd started to help out himself to those in need, but was halted by Luceliis before he even broke a stride. "Oh no you don't tough guy, YOU are going to get your rest after what happened here. Darodd looked at the young warlock Like a Felhound possessed her. "And who are you? My mother?" he retorted. "No I'm your friend. And as your friend and commanding officer, I order you to sit your cock diesel ass down and wait for the medic to come patch you up. "Luci… They're only flesh wounds… I'll be fine" he said pointing at the open gashes on his arms, chest, and shoulders. His armor was so torn up, that the wounds left by Jonathan and Yoan were completely visible and continued to seep thin streams of blood. Luci looked at him like he was stupid but couldn't help but smile inside. "as much as I'm glad you still have some of your humanity left in you, you will stay glued to that spot until I come back with a medic." She said. And with that, she left with the biggest smile she's had in years.

Zero and Darion stood next to each other watching the reunion of six good friends. "Think he'll be able to fight his thirst and Him?" asked Zero. "With proper training and the help of his friends I am positive he'll make it" responded Darion. "There's just one more test before we can rest and its one we death knights must do alone." Added the death knight Highlord. Zero gave him a quizzical glance. "We will be taking back The Ebon Hold…"


	2. Awakening

Hero of Darkness-Awakening  
Author: Giovanni A. Torregrosa-Acosta

**heres chapter 2 :D not too happy with it but it'll have to do. you know the drill; R&R XD**

(A/N: The italic text is to tell the difference between a death knight's voice and someone else i wanted to add a lil extra emphasis on the Knight's voices all of them have a distortion of darkness regardless if they are "freed" or not.)

"_We will be taking back The Ebon Hold…"_ Zero's eyes opened up like saucers.

"Y-you can't be serious Darion, Acherus?!" he exclaimed. Darion looked over at the stunned Rogue. _"Acherus: The Ebon Hold is one of the strongest of the Lich King's Necropolis. Should it fall in the hands of his once "Force of Retribution", it will send a message not only to Him, but to ALL the factions of Azeroth saying: "We mean business"_ Darion took a deep breath and shut his eyes. A small hardly noticeable smile crossed his cold lips. _"Debrief Darodd and direct him to me. I will brief him on the plan."_

Zero nodded and watched the Highlord walk away to speak to his death knights. Zero took in a long deep breath, held it for a second, and let it escape his mouth. "Well, its now or never." He told himself and started for the death knight.

Darodd sat with Jonathan next to him wrapping the death knight in heavy runecloth bandages to protect his wounds from infections. Darodd looked at his friend with gratitude. "Even after severing your arm you still came over without hesitation to mend mine…" Jonathan gave his friend a toothy grin. "You never severed my arm D that was Locke. I trust you even now with my life. You have been and always will be my commander, and nothing can take that away from me. Not even Arthas himself"

He told Darodd. His eyes filled with devotion and respect to the revived knight.

Darodd waited for his friend to finish with his wounds, they both stood and hugged like long lost brothers. "Thank you Johnny this means a lot…" Jonathan gave him a sympathetic smile and started toward another wounded soldier. Darodd noticed his old war partner approach and embraced him in a hug only soldiers could hold. "How are you feeling kid?" asked the master rogue. "I've been better Zero, thanks." He responded.

"What can you tell me about the situation with my Highlord and his death knights" inquired Darodd. Zero sighed and began to explain everything that happened from what Darion had explained to him earlier. Darodd took in the information slowly and responded accordingly. Zero and Darodd parted ways with Darodd agreeing to meeting Darion later after getting his rest.

Darodd began do wander around the makeshift camp built in the town. The corpses of the undead soldiers seemingly vanished into the air like ash from a burning fire. As he walked looking over at the remaining twenty-five soldiers from the battle he felt a sense of betrayal in his newly warmed heart. "All those souls… killed by MY hand, by MY order… what have they done to deserve this" He asked himself. Chelisa looked over at him noticing the look of guilt in his eyes and stood up from settling a soldier to a makeshift bed. As she approached him she saw that his hands were shaking and his knees looked like they were about to buckle underneath him. She reached Darodd and pulled him into a deep reassuring hug. "Hey it's not your fault D. Remember Arthas was the one that possessed you. HE is the reason all this is happening." She told him. Darodd looked down at the young human mage consoling him.

"This may have been caused by Arthas, but it was MY hand that carried out his word… MY blade that ended the lives of hundreds of men women and children whose faces plague my mind at this very moment… I'm a monster Chelisa a soulless bloodthirsty monster…" he said. A strange emotion slowly started to creep up his entire body. His first thought was that his kill drive was starting up again. But a sudden warm sensation on his face pushed that thought away. He placed a free hand not held in his friend's embrace and felt wetness… warm wetness… his first tear in years since his presumed death. Chelisa noticed this and a cupped hand on his cheek. "I don't believe that Darodd not one little bit. See those tears? They are a gift only the living have. Only those with a caring soul can shed tears like those." She told him. Darodd could do nothing but succumb to his emotions and broke down in a torrent of tears. Chelisa stood by him keeping him company, consoling him in any way she could. Suddenly a hand was planted on her shoulder. She turned toward it and saw Luceliis with a sad heartbreaking smile on her face. Chelisa nodded and knew right away what she wanted. She walked toward Yoan and Jonathan who seemingly decided to try and down the last of the bourbon that was ment to last them at least three months leaving Luceliis and Darodd some personal space. Luceliis sat next to Darodd and gently placed a hand on his bandaged arm, tenderly rubbing it to comfort him. Darodd looked over at the young elf and couldn't help but break into more tears although he kept his wails to himself. "Let's go for a walk." She offered. They both rose and began walking away from the camp, oblivious to the drunken ramble beginning to erupt from Jonathan and Yoan.

Luceliis and Darodd walked for a few minutes away from the vicinity of Darrowshire to Crown Guard Tower. The tower was part of the original land's defense, when it used to be called Darrowmere Forest after the lake of the same name. They served as checkpoints to the once mighty Lordaeron Kingdom. Darodd looked up at the decaying tower gleaming in the moonlight. While the tower was practically collapsing by the minute, it still echoed in the former glory it once held all those years ago. He sat at the base of the tower looking out at the pale full moon overhead. Luceliis sat across from him on the border of the tower watching her friend as he sulked. "I always dreamt I'd fight the scourge with honor, and protect those that would succumb to their wrath…" he started. "But all that I have done is become the very thing I dreamt to protect my people against." He said. He looked at Luceliis with his sorrow filled chocolate brown eyes. Pain evident in every which way one can imagine could be seen in those once courageous eyes. Luceliis approached him and tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder having thrown away his scourge armor out of disgust and its irreparable condition. "You have been given something that many of us only dream of having Darodd; A family who loves you regardless of your past misdeeds. And a second chance to gain the respect you lost by that monster Arthas." She told him adding a little disgust in her voice as she said the Lich King's name. Darodd continued to look up at his young friend. Staring deep into her pale blue elven eyes, he saw not even a hint of regret or hesitation in them. He bowed his head taking a deep breath. Luceliis began to grow impatient with her friend. What happened to the strong, happy, courageous man that she remembered thirteen years ago in Outlands? She had enough of this sulking and swiftly kicked him across his face knocking him over and stood over him. "Darodd McGrath pull yourself together this isn't the man that took over command of the Argent Dawn during the Battle of the Dark Portal!" she boomed. Darodd was taken by surprise by her actions. He stood up apprehensively and glared cautiously at the angered warlock. "Don't push me Luci… you don't know what you're getting yourself into" he warned. Luceliis only huffed and swung her fist at his face punching him dead in his cheekbone each new punch pushing the knight farther back coaxing Darodd little by little. After pinning him to a far wall, she went for a right hook that he grabbed with ease and held firmly. "Stop Luci… I don't want to hurt you" He pleaded. "You may not want to, but I do…" she hissed.

Darodd responded by grabbing her other fist and threw her across the other end of the tower hitting the far wall with a yelp. Darodd gasped wide eyed at what he did and rushed to her side. She was on her stomach and panting heavily. "Luci, Luci-Doll, are you ok?" he asked. Her eyes shot open and a wicked smile crossed her face. "I am now" she said firing a bolt of shadow magic dead center in Darodd's exposed chest sending him a good few feet away from her and the tower. He landed with a loud _THUD_ and let out a painful moan. He slowly recovered from the attack and stood facing the smiling warlock sanding at the base of the tower. "Come on D, call it" she coaxed. Darodd glared at the warlock pushing him to fight. "I'm waiting "Stonewall" call your weapon… your TRUE weapon." She demanded. Darodd glared at the warlock opposite from him. His eyes began to spark in a fire long thought extinguished by Arthas and his Scourge. "I may be free from His grasp, but that blade no longer belongs-"he was cut off by another bolt of shadow that he barely managed to evade. This was the last straw; he stretched out his hand in front of him. _"Rise Runeblade"_ he hissed, the dark distorting slowly returning into his voice. A pool of black magic manifested in front of him. Slowly a long grey steel blade rose from the black pool. It glowed in a cold blue aura that sent a chill down Luceliis' spine. Darodd slowly wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the dark blade, his warm, loving eyes slowly illuminating into a solid cold blue._ "Come at me Luci-Doll…"_ He challenged. Luceliis let a sly grin trace her face. "Now that's more like it…" she responded and fired another shadow bolt to begin their fight.

*sniff's the air* ahh the scent of a fresh sparring match between friends... nothin like it :P

hope you enjoyed it (i know i did) R&R XD


	3. Good Match

Finally i Update this lol yes i know its my only story but hey i've had other things bugging me i had to make this short since i was in a stump on what exactly to write, so heres what i came up with srry for the huge delay and the short length of the chapter ill try and make up for it next chap. like with all fics, R&R i could use as much as possible lol.

* * *

3 minutes have passed since Luceliis and Darodd started their match. Darodd's bandages began to tear open and Luceliis' robes were practically torn to shreds. The gown piece was largely torn and her sleeves and hood were practically destroyed. She only had one glove and blood could be seen trickling down from her other bare palm. Darodd only had a pair of long farmer's pants and his bandages to cover him. The ones on his arms and hands have fallen off and the ones on his chest were soaked in blood. Both were panting heavily. Darodd's blade was barely an inch from the ground and Luceliis had to rely on her dagger since she was almost drained of her mana. _"Give up warlock?"_ he asked. "Ha… don't count on it." She responded.

The warlock took her dagger and slashed it across her wrist. As it began to bleed, she chanted a small spell that evaporated any blood stained on her body. This in turn refreshed her mana pool and allowed her to move back on her offensive. Darodd held his ground and waited for her next move. Glancing over at his blade, he noticed three of his six runes have recharged and this gave him an idea. Extending his blade for a horizontal strike, he charged head on at the warlock. Luceliis prepared for this and opened a portal composed of hellfire. Reaching into the portal, she then launched a small demon out of the portal which landed a few feet in front of her. "Zepok keep him away while I work here. "WHAT?!? THIS WAS NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR!" it ranted. Luceliis, on edge, kicked the small imp into the front line. "Just do it!" she boomed. The imp, having no choice but to obey its master, began to bombard Darodd with small fireballs.

Darodd smiled gingerly as the fireballs just lightly bumped into him not even scorching him. "Ugh you're so USELESS" yelled Luceliis. She took the imp and began to coat herself in a layer of blazing hellfire. She held the small demon to her chest and melded herself with it supercharging her mana pool and increasing the power of her fire armor. Darodd was already to her and swept his blade across her chest then circling around for a diagonal strike chained by three more strikes before slamming his blade into the ground harmlessly in front of his challenger. "_You can either yield now, or I finish this painfully_…" He offered.

Luceliis, now with more wounds and in a state of shock, could do nothing but stare at her opponent. Slowly she opened her hand and looked at her last soul shard. The bright pink crystal glowed in a soft light. She covered it with both hands and began to channel a ball of fire through it. "I'm not going down without a bang Death Knight" she responded. Luceliis then took a deep breath and released a terrifying howl. Although Darodd was unfazed by the spell, he did back up just enough for Luceliis to cast her spell. Slowly the ball of fire grew until it covered her whole left hand. She glanced at it with a look of determination as her last resort then back at Darodd and launched the ball with all the strength she could muster before collapsing and yelling "SOUL FIRE!!" the large fireball morphed into the shape of a skull as it zeroed in on Darodd. He countered in the only way he could think of. "Death and Decay!!!!!" he boomed slamming his blade further into the ground in front of him and erupting runic magic in a circle around him. Both he and Luceliis were launched from both his and her spells colliding and canceling each other out in a brilliant display of fire. As they recovered from the aftermath of the resulting crash, they both spoke in unison, "I yield…" they looked at each other with disbelief "you do?!" they said again in unison. A moment of silence took over before they erupted in laughter. Darodd slowly and painfully rose to his feet and limped over to his friend to help her up. "Good match Death Knight." She said taking his hand.


	4. A Dark Prayer

Wow… its been AGES since I update this xD anyway I doubt ill be updating this story any more so its gonna be kept in Hiatus (I guess that's the correct term)

Anyways yeh I hope SOMEONE reviews lol but w/e this is mainly for me anyway so yeh… ENJOY! :D

* * *

Back at Darrowshire, Chelisa sat on an old tree stump watching over a few wounded soldiers as they slept. She wondered what Luceliis was up to when she led Darodd away from camp and could only rely on her imagination on the possibilities. She looked down at the soldiers she was caring for, watched as they laid in a blissful slumber. She wondered what they could be dreaming after the nightmare that they had gone through and began to recall old memories of her past adventures with her friends. "We've been through so much since we met…" she spoke, to herself. She stood up and began to wonder through the camp passing by groups of men and women who survived the slaughter of Darrowshire. Each new face had the same expression, Fear. Fear of what they faced, what they experienced, what they had to stare dead in the eye and battle. Chelisa hoped that these men and women would have the will to continue. But judging from the expressions she saw in them as they slept, it might not be so.

She broke her vigilant eyes from the soldiers toward a man and a high elven woman limping towards her from the direction of Crown Guard Tower. Her redeemed captain and her commanding officer and best friend approached her. Her face switched from a warm welcoming smile, to one of shock and worry. "What in the name of the Light have you two been up to?" she exclaimed, dashing to their aid. Darodd only responded with a simple smile and shrugged his shoulders. Luceliis turned her gaze from Darodd to her friend. "I had to beat the depression out of him" she responded. Darodd only rolled his eyes. "Right… says the one who had to cut herself as a last ditch effort" he retorted. Luceliis stayed quiet. "So Chelisa how's everything here?" she asked, changing the subject. Chelisa looked back at the soldiers resting in their makeshift beds. "Fine for now, I suggest you two get cleaned up and changed. And you," she looked at Darodd. "Highlord Morgraine wants you at Light's Hope ASAP. Personally, I thought he was insane, but since you guys are…" she stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Darodd looked unfazed even though he knew what she was going to say. "Undead?" he finished. Chelisa only stared at the ground. Darodd smiled. "Its ok don't worry, and yes we are undead it shouldn't be a surprise and nothing to be worried about bringing up." He assured her. "I'll go now. You two get some rest." Chelisa gave the Death knight a farewell hug and left to her own bed. Luceliis on the other hand without thinking planted a small kiss on his cheek. This took Darodd by surprise as he stood there in a bit of a daze by his friend's action. Luceliis pulled back as her cheeks turned a light red. "Uh…" was all she could say before sprinting after Chelisa.

After cleaning up his wounds and redressing them, Darodd changed into some light leather armor composed of a body tight chest piece painted a jet black with straps running horizontal along his abs with two more large straps securing the back. His pants were of a more unique design, baggy unconventional leggings with large pockets on the sides and two large hip pockets. Over those leggings, were leather chaps strapped securely on the calf and thigh area and also provided its own belt that kept both his leggings and chaps secured. He wore standard military issued soldier's boots and light fingerless leather gauntlets. To finish his whole set, he wore small shoulder-hugging pauldrons and two sword scabbards strapped to his back where his twin blades Todhändler and Phantomschneiden, His Zweihander: "Demandeur de Sang" was safely hidden sheathed on the side of his steed's bridle. Yoan walked up to him placing a hand on one of the horse's reigns. "You take it easy over there… Light only knows what Morgraine wants to do with this whole mess."

Darodd nodded and gave his friend a farewell before riding into the night to Light's Hope Chapel. As Darodd rode on to his destination, he began to wonder what will happen to him now that he was free. Memories of the past flooded his thoughts. The Battle of the Dark Portal, His acceptance into the Argent Dawn, his first encounter with Luceliis and the others, all those memories replayed in his mind. A small smile crept into his face. "Light… I know you still watch over me… and although I don't deserve this but… please guide me through these strange times… for my family's sake."

Highlord Darion Morgraine gazed out at the countless death knights that joined his cause. Knights of all walks of life that at one point in time considered themselves enemies now stood beside each other as brothers and sisters, Knights of the Ebon Blade. Beside the Highlord stood his lieutenants, a blood elf named Koltiras Deathweaver, and a human named Thassarian. Darodd stood at the front of the formation of knights watching his Highlord intently as he surveyed them all. "Knights I have called you all here to inform you that starting tomorrow we will be assaulting the halls of Acherus." He began. "This attack is to set in motion the war against Arthas and his Scourge." Morgraine let a wicked smile creep his face. "And what better way to do it than with the gift he so rightfully gave us all." All the knights in formation including Darodd laughed softly at this. Darodd scanned the formation at all the knights that have been freed alongside him. He never once imagined himself fighting alongside the races of the horde, but it didn't matter what faction any of them belonged to. The Ebon Blade was the only banner that mattered to them now. And if he was to forever be condemned to this "gift", might as well embrace it and use it against his only true enemy… The Scourge.


End file.
